For a Friend
by Nanna Black
Summary: James perde a vida numa missão pela Ordem. Dois meses depois, Lilly procura Sirius, desesperada, porque está grávida e sozinha. O que Padfoot fará pela amiga? Último capítulo postado! História completa!
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** James perde a vida numa missão pela Ordem. Dois meses depois, Lilly procura Sirius, desesperada --- está grávida. O que Padfoot fará pela amiga?

**Timeline:** Outubro de 1979.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

**Disclaimer:** Ha. Ha. Ha.

**For A Friend**

**Prológo**

_31 de Julho de 1991._

Um menino magro, de cabelos pretos espetados, óculos redondos e incríveis olhos verdes, desceu as escadas da bela casa em Rowena's Lake. Como sempre acontecia quando via o filho, Lilly Black sentiu o fôlego lhe faltar. Ele era tão parecido com o pai. Não com Sirius, o homem que ele considerava seu pai, mas com seu pai de verdade, o homem que cedera metade de seus genes para a concepção dele.

O homem com quem ele dividia o nome.

James.

_Não vou pensar nele_, Lilly disse a si mesma. _Não vou. Hoje é dia de alegria. Meu filho vai ser chamado para Hogwarts._

**"Bom dia, mãe"**, veio a voz alegre de Harry James Black.

**"Bom dia, querido"**, Lilly sorriu. Era uma mulher bonita de 30 anos, com flamejantes cabelos vermelhos e cintilantes olhos verdes que o filho herdara dela. **"Dormiu bem?"**

O menino fez uma careta. **"Andrômeda e Caroline invadiram o meu quarto e pularam na minha cama"**, ele reclamou. **"Às três da manhã".**

As gêmeas de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis entraram na cozinha, com a mesma expressão inocente que Lilly lembrava de ver no rosto dos Marotos quando os quatro tinham culpa no cartório. **"Bom dia, mamãe"**, disse Andrômeda, com a vozinha delicada das meninas de cinco anos.

**"Bom dia, senhoritas Black"**, Lilly colocou as mãos na cintura. **"Podem se explicar?"**

**"CHEGOU!" **Ecoou um grande grito do andar superior, e a mãe e os três filhos arregalaram os olhos quando uma mancha veio descendo pelo corrimão da escada e pousou graciosamente ao lado do único menino da família.

**"Lil, chegou!" **Sirius Black gritou, abraçando a esposa e a beijando na boca. Os filhos fizeram uma careta. Ele largou a esposa e jogou um envelope apergaminhado na mão do filho.** "Abre, moleque!"**

Com um olhar ansioso no rosto, Harry rasgou o envelope, e correu os olhos pela carta. Um grande sorriso abriu-se no rosto jovem do menino. **"Me chamaram!" **Ele disse alegremente. Lilly abraçou o marido e o beijou, feliz. Andrômeda e Caroline começaram a gritar e a pular, agarrando o irmão.

**"Temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal. Os três, para o banho, agora!" **Ordenou Lilly. Harry subiu as escadas correndo, e as gêmeas o seguiram fazendo bico; assim, Lilly e Sirius ficaram sozinhos.

**"Nosso segredo não vai ficar em segredo por muito tempo"**, Sirius disse baixinho. Lilly aproximou-se dele, e aconchegou-se em seu abraço.

**"Ele _é_ nosso filho, Sirius. Você o amou completamente, totalmente, como um pai de verdade faria. E ele te ama. Você _é_ o pai que ele conheceu. E não sei se ele seria tão feliz com James quanto ele é com você".**

**"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você me ame e esteja casada comigo há onze anos"**, disse Sirius. Ela sorriu suavemente.

**"Pois acredite. Eu te amo e quero continuar casada com você pelo resto dos meus dias".**

_**C O N T I N U A**_


	2. Pressentimentos

**Sinopse:** James perde a vida numa missão pela Ordem. Dois meses depois, Lilly procura Sirius, desesperada --- está grávida. O que Padfoot fará pela amiga?

**Timeline:** Entre 1979 e 1980. Com cenas de 1991.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

**Disclaimer:** Ha. Ha. Ha.

**For A Friend**

**Capítulo I - Pressentimentos**

_Agosto de 1979_

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Clara Williams e Eve O'Malley estavam todos reunidos na casa de James e Lilly Potter. Casados há pouco tempo, numa cerimônia improvisada na qual Alice Ford e Frank Longbottom também oficializaram sua união, onde Dumbledore foi juiz de paz, os Potter estavam abraçados, cercados por seus amigos. James iria partir numa missão pela Ordem da Fênix, e Lilly ficaria para trás, à sua espera.

Remus e Clara estavam abraçados, num sofá oposto a Lilly e James. Sirius e Eve, que viviam entre tapas e beijos, estavam numa rara época de paz, enroscados juntos numa poltrona.

**"A que horas Moody vai passar aqui, James?" **Perguntou Clara em voz baixa.

**"Daqui há dez minutos"**, respondeu o auror, beijando os cabelos cheirosos da esposa. Lilly chorava baixinho, abraçada ao marido. **"O que foi, Lil?"**

**"Tenho um mau pressentimento"**, disse ela. Clara e Eve se entreolharam. Em Hogwarts, os pressentimentos de Lilly eram famosos entre as meninas e se recomendava que os obedecesse.

Infelizmente, tal fama não chegara aos meninos. Remus parecia distraído, olhando pela janela. Sirius acariciava os cabelos azulados de Eve. James riu. **"Amor, não vai me acontecer nada".**

**"Como você sabe?" **Retrucou ela prontamente.

**"Eu só sei. Vamos lá, Lil, você sabe que vaso ruim não quebra".**

**"Ah, James"**, suspirou Lilly. **"Só me prometa que vai se cuidar".**

**"Lil..."**

**"Prometa!" **Interrompeu-o ela. James suspirou profundamente.

**"Certo, certo. Eu prometo. Mas não faça essa carinha triste".**

Ela deu um sorriso a contragosto e ficou quieta. Os minutos se passaram e os amigos ouviram um estalo alto vindo da soleira. Alguém bateu na porta. O elfo doméstico dos Potter, Corey, correu e a abriu.

**"Amo, senhora, é o sr. Moody"**, disse o elfo com voz fininha. Todos se levantaram. Lilly voltou a chorar baixinho.

**"Potter, Black, Lupin, Williams, O'Malley"**, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody disse com sua voz metálica. Seu olho normal fixou-se no outro auror.** "Vamos, Potter? Senão vamos nos atrasar".**

**"Certo"**, concordou James com um aceno. Soltando-se de Lilly, ele aproximou-se de Remus. **"Cuide-se, Moony"**, disse ele com um sorriso. Remus deu um tapa na nuca do amigo, e concordou.

Sirius puxou James para um abraço. **"Tome cuidado, Prongs"**, disse ele.

**"Você também, Padfoot. Cuide de Eve e da minha mulher".**

**"Claro, parceiro".**

Clara e Eve abraçaram James e, quando este virou-se para a esposa, foi engolfado num longo abraço. **"Você prometeu que ia se cuidar. Não vá morrer, viu?" **Implorou ela, aos prantos.

**"Calma, Lil. Não chora, tá? Eu volto".**

**"Tá"**, ela enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu fracamente. **"Eu te amo, viu?"**

**"Eu te amo mais".**

Ela sorriu enquanto Sirius a envolvia num abraço. **"Duvido".**

**"Pode apostar"**, disse ele com um último sorriso antes de aparatar. Lilly, chorando, deixou que Sirius a levasse para dentro, e os amigos os seguiram de perto. Eve foi a última a entrar, de cara amarrada.

**

* * *

"Onde está ela?" Perguntou Clara minutos depois, quando Sirius saiu do quarto do casal.**

**"Dormindo"**, retrucou o animago, indo sentar-se ao lado da namorada. Eve retraiu-se de seu toque, e Sirius franziu a testa. **"O que foi, Evie?"**

**"Nada"**, respondeu ela secamente. Clara suspirou e sussurrou para Remus:

**"Tava demorando..."**

Sirius bufou irritado. **"Se não foi nada, por que você tá me tratando assim?"**

Remus e Clara ficaram quietos, observando a grande e espetacular e irracional briga que se formava entre Eve e Sirius.

**"Por nada, Sirius. Vá ajudar a Lil"**, replicou Eve. Ele deu um grito de irritação.

**"Eve, pode parar!" **Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos.** "Lil está frágil e receosa pela vida de James! Ela é minha amiga, só!"**

**"Vou fingir que acredito!" **Replicou Eve, no mesmo volume que ele. **"Não esqueço as coisas tão fácil assim! Eu me lembro bem de dez meses, há três anos, quando você tava interessadíssimo em pôr as mãos na Lilly!"**

**"Eve, pelo amor de Merlin!" **Sirius desabou num sofá, exausto. **"Desisto"**, murmurou ele baixinho. Clara e Remus arregalaram os olhos; Eve empalideceu. Normalmente levaria horas para Padfoot desistir tão facilmente de uma discussão com a namorada.

**"O quê?" **Sussurrou Eve. Clara agarrou a mão de Remus. Sirius ergueu os olhos, fixando-os nas íris violetas da namorada.

**"Você me ouviu, Eve"**, ele disse, sentindo-se muito cansado e mais velho que seus dezenove anos. **"Eu desisto. Estamos nessa de briga e volta e briga de novo há um ano e oito meses. Até eu tenho limite. E você dizer que eu me aproveitaria da fragilidade de Lil e da distância de James para seduzi-la... Pra mim chegou".**

**"Sirius..." **Murmurou Eve, apavorada. Estava xingando-se mentalmente por seu ciúme e insegurança. Ela o amava, mas o pânico de perdê-lo - e as lembranças das várias alunas que seriam capazes de matar alguém por um sorriso do irresistivelmente sexy Sirius Black - era maior que sua paz de espírito. Eve tinha gênio forte e não suportava traição. Sirius tinha um temperamento tão intenso quanto o dela e não suportava falta de confiança.

**"Não, Eve. Todas as vezes a gente briga, me sinto péssimo, você também, e aí eu dou o braço a torcer e peço desculpas, mesmo estando certo. Dessa vez não. Sua insinuação mostra que você não confia em mim. Isso eu posso aceitar, Merlin sabe que já aprontei muito, mas não confiar no amor que Lilly tem por James? Na fidelidade dela a ele? Que tipo de amiga você é?"**

**"Sirius, não..." **Suplicou Eve. Os olhos dele brilhavam de lágrimas, mas ele não cedeu. Sirius estava cansado dos ciúmes de Eve, do fato de que nem na sua lealdade a James ela confiava. Gostava dela, mas não suportava brigar a cada 15 minutos. Queria e invejava a paz que Moony e Prongs tinham conseguido em seus relacionamentos com Clara e Lilly. Remus sempre fora um rapaz sossegado, e Clara fora a única namorada de sua vida. Os dois estavam noivos, e Sirius brincava dizendo que era estranho que Remus, o mais tranqüilo dos Marauders, ia casar-se depois de James, que era o mais moleque dos quatro.

**"Sirius..."** Eve voltou a repetir. Ele nada disse, levantando-se e entrando no quarto de Lilly. Eve desatou a chorar, e Clara correu para ela, enquanto Remus especulava quanto tempo demoraria para Sirius perceber que, na verdade, nutria uma paixão mais que secreta por Lilly.

Lilly estava adormecida, sob efeito de uma forte Poção Calmante. Seus flamejantes cachos ruivos espalhavam-se pela fronha alva, a pele clara e cremosa parecendo um pouco pálida. Suas faces estavam marcadas por manchas deixadas pelas lágrimas que ela vertera antes, mas, no geral, ela estava linda.

Sirius suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, o colchão cedendo um pouco sob seu peso, as molas rangendo. Queria que Eve fosse segura e confiante como a amiga. No fundo, Sirius queria que Eve fosse um pouco como Lilly. Por mais que negasse, que jurasse que só sentia uma amizade profunda por Lilly, Sirius sabia que, no fundo, era desesperadamente apaixonado pela esposa de seu melhor amigo. Desprezava-se por isso. E sabia que Lilly nunca o veria com olhos que não os de amiga. Ela amava demais James para notar o interesse de outros homens.

**"Sirius?"** A voz meio roufenha de sono da moça cortou as reflexões do rapaz.

**"Oi, Lil".**

**"O que foi?"**

Ele suspirou. **"Briguei com a Eve".**

**"De novo?"** Ela não conseguiu deixar de rir. **"Ela vai se acalmar e vocês vão ficar bem de novo".**

**"Não, Lil... Dessa vez, não. Ela disse coisas sérias demais... Coisas que me magoaram demais"**. Ele suspirou. **"Às vezes eu sinto uma inveja do James".**

**"Ora, por quê?"**

**"Lil, imagine que, em vez dele, fosse eu quem saísse de casa para uma viagem de trabalho. Você seria capaz de acusar o James de dar em cima da Eve?"**

A moça surpreendeu-se. **"Foi isso o que a Eve fez? Te acusou de estar tentando me seduzir?"**

**"Foi".**

Lilly sacudiu a cabeça. **"Sirius... Eu nunca faria uma acusação séria assim sem provas, você sabe como sou. Mas a Eve não é como eu. Ela sempre foi maluca por você, e você, sabendo disso, pisava nela..."**

**"Mas, Lil, eu mudei! E muito!"**

**"Eu sei, querido"**. A mão dela acariciou o rosto dele. **"Eu sei. Mas..."** Ela deu um longo bocejo. **"... Desculpe... Não sei o que eu tenho... Ando com muito sono".**

**"Vai ver é exaustão, Lil. Você se emocionou demais com a partida do James".**

**"É, talvez..."** Nesse momento, Remus entrou no quarto e, ao sentir o perfume suave do amigo, Lilly ficou esverdeada. Levantou-se de um pulo, jogando os lençóis longe, e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

O lobisomem pareceu confuso. **"Qual o problema dela?"**

**"Estresse"**, retrucou o animago de olhos azuis. **"A Lil é muito emotiva, sensível... Essa viagem do Prongs mexeu com a saúde dela".**

Mas, quando os dois rapazes ouviram um ruído vindo do banheiro, correram para lá. A porta estava trancada e, angustiado, Sirius arrombou-a. Lilly estava desmaiada, branca como um papel. Desesperado, dando vazão ao seu amor reprimido, Sirius tomou a amiga nos braços, carregando-a sem esforço e colocando-a na cama.

**"Moony, por favor, chama a Clara aqui?"**

**"Claro"**, retrucou o lobisomem, correndo para a sala. Eve estava sentada no sofá, e Clara ao lado dela. **"Clarinha, vem aqui, depressa".**

**"O que aconteceu, Remus?"** Alarmou-se a jovem.

**"A Lilly. Ela desmaiou no banheiro".**

**"Merlin!"** Exclamou a garota, correndo para o quarto. Eve correu atrás da amiga, mas parou na porta, petrificada. Sirius, angustiado, debruçava-se sobre Lilly, os olhos azuis correndo desesperadamente pelo rosto empalidecido dela. Havia um brilho nas íris da cor do céu do rapaz, que não existia quando Sirius fitava a ela, Eve.

E Eve Caroline O'Malley soube ali, com toda a certeza, que Sirius Black não lhe pertencia. Nunca pertencera. Por mais que negasse, que dissesse que era delírio dela, Sirius amava Lilly, sempre amara e sempre amaria.

**"O que ela tem, Clara?" **O jovem de olhos azuis perguntou, aflito. Mas a garota nem chegou a responder. Um terrível grito escapou da garganta de Lilly, um grito de pavor. E ela sentou-se, de pronto, os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas e de desespero.

**"Lilly!"** Clara colocou uma mão no ombro da amiga. **"Acalme-se. Foi um sonho ruim!"**

**"Não..."** A jovem sra. Potter murmurou, a voz desesperada. **"Não foi... Eu vi"** Ela fixou os olhos no rosto calmo, mas preocupado, de sua melhor amiga. **"Eu tive uma visão, Clara..."** Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto pálido de Lilly. Sirius tocou-a no ombro e se alarmou ao senti-la fria.

**"O que você viu, Lilly?"** A voz de Remus veio baixa à esquerda de Clara. Sirius viu uma colcha grossa dobrada na cabeceira da cama e a desdobrou, passando-a pelos ombros da ruiva.

**"O James, Remus..."** Ela virou o rosto, enlouquecida de desespero, e atirou-se nos braços de Sirius, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. O animago acariciou os cachos da moça, sentindo as lágrimas dela umedecerem sua camisa.

**"O que tem o James?"** A voz de Clara veio fraca, mas audível. Ela e Eve trocaram um olhar. Lilly tinha o dom da Visão, mas, ao contrário da falsária Clitemnestra Trelawney (que fingia ter o dom para dar aulas em Hogwarts), não gostava de falar sobre isso.

**"Ele... Oh, Merlin... Ele está morto!"**


	3. Notícias

**Sinopse:** James perde a vida numa missão pela Ordem. Dois meses depois, Lilly procura Sirius, desesperada --- está grávida. O que Padfoot fará pela amiga?

**Timeline:** Entre 1979 e 1980. Com cenas de 1991.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

**Disclaimer:** Ha. Ha. Ha.

**Nota da Autora:** Capítulo novo, para a Li. Você perguntou se tinha acabado... Ainda não acabou. Tá no início, ainda! Espero que goste!

**For A Friend**

**Capítulo II - Notícias**

A carta do Ministério avisando da morte de James Albert Potter chegou dois dias depois daquela mórbida visão de Lilly. Até a chegada da missiva, Sirius e Remus não levaram a sério o que Lilly dizia, para a fúria desta, de Clara e de Eve.

Mas, quando a coruja ministerial pousou no apartamento que o lobisomem e o animago partilhavam, os dois souberam que a esposa de James tinha acertado. Ele tinha mesmo morrido. Porém, conseguira matar antes Bellatrix Black e o noivo dela, Rodolphus Lestrange.

O funeral aconteceu na casa dos Potter. Elle Potter, mãe de James, chorava sem parar no sofá. Caesar, o pai de James e marido de Elle, deixava escapar algumas lágrimas discretas. Lilly, amparada por Sirius, parecia em choque, embora não chorasse. Tinha visto o corpo do marido. James parecia dormir. Nenhuma marca deformava seu rosto tranqüilo. Ao sentir o perfume das flores que enchiam o caixão, Lilly tinha passado mal, vomitando e sentindo-se tonta. Uma tia do marido, que era medibruxa, pediu que fosse vê-la depois de uns dias.

Todos choravam muito, menos quem estava na casa do casal no dia da visão de Lilly. Eve tentou conversar com Sirius e reatar o relacionamento, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos, preocupado com Lilly. Clara e Remus cercavam a amiga, os dois notando os olhares de ultraje que esta recebia da sogra.

O enterro deu-se naquele dia mesmo. Lilly não esteve presente.

* * *

Dois meses depois da morte de James, Sirius e Clara foram à casa de Lilly. Bateram à porta, mas ninguém abriu.

**"Que estranho"**, murmurou a jovem. **"A Lilly anda mal, abalada... Não ia sair sem dizer nada a ninguém..."**

**"Vai ver ela está na casa da irmã"**, sugeriu Sirius. Não queria pensar que Lilly podia ter feito uma besteira.

**"Não, não está... Já liguei para lá... A irmã dela desligou na minha cara depois de gritar que nunca ia hospedar Lil na casa dela".**

**"E na casa dos pais do James?"**

**"E você acha que Elle Potter ia aceitar a nora nascida trouxa na casa dela?"** Questionou Clara. Todos sabiam que Elle apoiava as idéias de Voldemort, embora Caesar o desprezasse. Mas há anos o casal continuava junto apenas por conveniência. Não era segredo que Caesar tinha um caso com sua secretária.

Sirius suspirou. A amiga colocou a mão no braço dele.** "Sirius, agora que o James está morto, você tem uma chance".**

**"Ahn? Do que está falando, Clara?" **O rapaz tentou disfarçar. A garota sorriu.

**"Não somos cegos, Padfoot. Todos nós sabemos que você ama Lilly. Mas foi muito leal, não tentando disputar o amor dela com James. Mas agora ele se foi. E Lilly é jovem, tem só 19 anos".**

**"Tá assim óbvio, Clarinha?"**

**"Está, querido. Mas nem Lilly nem James nunca viram nada..."**

Sirius olhou desolado para a casa vazia.

**"Vamos embora, Clara. Ela não está aqui... Caso queira nos ver, sabe onde pode encontrar... A todos nós".**

* * *

Rosemary Potter fitou a jovem pálida sentada diante dela. Lilly Marie Potter estava com 19 anos e enviuvara recentemente. Não tinha o apoio da sogra. Rosemary não gostava da cunhada, desprezava Elle por sua empáfia. E encobria com prazer o amor de seu irmão por Daphne.

E agora aquilo. James se fora, mas deixara uma marca no mundo. Uma semente no útero de sua jovem esposa. Lilly ia ter um filho e, por mais que Caesar quisesse cuidar do neto, Rosemary sabia que Elle nunca aceitaria a criança em sua casa. E, com James morto, o que seria do filho dele? Lilly era jovem demais, e estava abaladíssima com a perda do marido.

**"Rosemary?" **A voz trêmula da adolescente (Lilly era isso, quase uma criança) soou nos ouvidos da medibruxa.** "O que tenho? É grave?"**

**"Lilly, você tem pais vivos?"**

**"Não..." **A garota estranhou aquela pergunta. O que seus pais tinham a ver com sua saúde.** "... Morreram num acidente de trem. Mas eram muito saudáveis".**

**"Não foi por questão de saúde que quis saber deles, querida..." **A medibruxa disse com carinho.** "Lilly, você vai ter que ser forte..."**

**"Por quê? Rosemary, está me assustando".**

A velha senhora fixou os olhos verdes da jovem, cheios de medo. Lilly era corajosa, mas agora estava fragilizada pela tragédia que desabara sobre ela.

**"Não é nada grave, nem sério, minha querida"**, sua voz era doce.** "Você vai ser mamãe, Lilly... O James lhe deixou grávida..."**

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras deixando a boca da tia de seu marido morto, Lilly sentiu-se ainda mais fraca. Um filho? Ela não tinha forças para ter um filho agora... Passar por uma gestação sozinha, sem o apoio de um marido, era-lhe impossível!

**"T---tem certeza?"**

**"Sim, Lilly. Tenho. Gravidez de dois meses".**

**"Dois? Mas fazem dois meses que..." **E fez-se a luz na mente da jovem.** "Foi na véspera da maldita viagem..."**

**"É provável, minha querida".**

Lilly desmoronou.** "Rosemary, não tenho como cuidar desse bebê. Não tenho marido nem família, Elle não vai aceitar nunca que eu fique com a criança na casa dela, e não vou me separar do meu filho por nada no mundo".**

**"E seus amigos? Sirius, Remus, Eve, Clara?"**

**"Não posso ser um peso para eles. Não sei o que fazer".**

**"Vá para casa, converse com eles. Você não está só no mundo, minha querida. Tem amigos, tem a mim e meu irmão... Caesar não vai deixar o único neto abandonado à própria sorte, tenho certeza".**

A garota sorriu grata e, dali mesmo do consultório de Rosemary, desaparatou para o único lugar onde se sentia protegida. O apartamento de Remus e Sirius.

* * *

Remus estava estudando para sua especialização em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando Lilly aparatou no meio da sala. Estava muito magra, mas os olhos verdes continuavam em destaque, parecendo ainda maiores no rosto pálido.

**"Lilly!" **Exclamou o lobisomem, aliviado.** "Estávamos preocupados. Onde você esteve?"**

**"Na casa da tia do James... Rosemary. Ficar naquela casa estava me enlouquecendo, Remus... Tive que sair de lá".**

**"Tudo bem, Lil"**, o rapaz sorriu carinhoso para a amiga.** "Mas você parece agitada... O que houve?"**

**"Cadê o Sirius?"**

**"Dormindo lá dentro".**

**"Vá acordá-lo, por favor? E telefone para a Clara".**

**"E a Eve?"**

**"Eu e a Eve brigamos, Remus... Logo depois do enterro do James... Ela está louca, diz que eu sou uma destruidora de namoros..."**

**"A Eve não muda... Sai descontando a raiva dela em cima de todo mundo".**

**"Pode fazer o que lhe pedi?"**

**"Claro que posso, Lil. Me dê cinco minutos".**

Dali a cinco minutos, como Remus prometera, Sirius emergia de seu quarto, recém-saído de um banho e parecendo aliviado em vê-la. Clara aparatou.

**"Lilly!" **A recém-chegada abraçou a amiga.** "Que ótimo! Estávamos aflitos! Onde você esteve?"**

**"Na casa da tia do James".**

**"Da Rosemary?" **Sirius perguntou. A moça confirmou com um aceno.** "O que você foi fazer lá?"**

**"Se eu continuasse na minha casa, Sirius, ia acabar enlouquecendo. Nem pensei direito, só aparatei na casa da Rosemary. Ela me acolheu e fiquei lá esses dois meses. Mas não foi pra isso que vim aqui..."**

**"Então pra quê, Lil?" **Clara questionou com voz suave.

**"Eu vim direto do hospital pra cá... Preciso conversar com vocês, antes que acabe fazendo uma maluquice".**

**"O que foi, Lil?" **Sirius tomou a mão da amiga, e esfregou-a entre as suas quando a sentiu fria.

**"Preciso tomar um pé na minha vida, Sirius, Remus, Clarinha..." **Ela inspirou profundamente.** "... Eu estou grávida..."**

Os três amigos fitaram a jovem viúva com incredulidade. Clara foi a primeira a se refazer.

**"Grávida, Lilly?"**

**"É, Clara".**

**"Tem certeza?" **Fora Remus quem questionava.

**"Tenho, Moony. Gravidez de dois meses".**

**"Dois meses?" **Sirius finalmente se recuperava.

**"É... Pelas minhas contas, engravidei um pouco antes daquela maldita viagem do James..."**

**"E por que a aflição?"**

**"Eu não posso criar esse bebê sozinha, Clara... E a Elle nunca vai aceitar o filho de uma 'sangue-ruim' na casa dela... Nunca vai me aceitar... E nada vai me separar dessa criança. Nem ninguém".**

**"Nós vamos te ajudar, Lilly"**, Clara disse prontamente. A grávida sorriu aliviada, a mão pousada na barriga ainda lisa. Podia sentir a vida crescendo dentro dela, a leve curva de seu ventre que logo despontaria com o crescimento daquela criança que era para ela um milagre.

**"Claro que vamos!" **Remus apoiou a noiva. Somente Sirius ficou quieto. As últimas palavras de James ecoavam em sua mente. _Cuide da minha mulher_. O único jeito que Sirius via para cuidar de Lilly, e do filho que ela esperava, seria...

Por isso, quando Remus e Clara foram para a cozinha, preparar algo para Lilly comer - _você vai ter um bebê, Lilly, tem que se alimentar bem!_ -, o animago de olhos azuis virou-se para a amiga.

**"Lilly, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer"**, disse, meio nervoso.

**"O que foi, Sirius?"**

**"Lil, antes do James sair naquela maldita missão, ele me pediu para cuidar de você... E quero cumprir isso... E cuidar desse filhinho de vocês..."**

**"Sirius, o que quer dizer?"**

**"Lilly Marie Evans Potter, você quer se casar comigo?"**

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, choque enchendo as íris verdes.

**"Casar?"**

**"É, Lil. Casar. Você não quer criar esse bebê sozinha, e eu prometi para o James que ia cuidar de você. Agora, quero cumprir o que prometi. E o único jeito que eu vejo para fazer isso é casando com você e..."**

**"... Assumindo o meu filho"**, Lilly completou. Abaixou a cabeça, tonta. Era demais. Em oito meses, passara de casada e feliz, a viúva, grávida e sozinha. E agora o melhor amigo de seu marido morto a pedia em casamento...

Sirius viu as faces da amiga ficarem pálidas, e alarmou-se. Não queria que Lilly enfrentasse toda a gravidez sozinha, ainda mais na Inglaterra, onde mulheres sozinhas eram vistas com desconfiança se apareciam grávidas. E Elle Potter não ia ficar de brincadeira caso soubesse que sua nora mestiça estava grávida. Sirius conhecia a megera mãe de seu melhor amigo bem demais: sabia que Elle iria mover céus e terras para pôr as mãos no neto ou neta que ia nascer.

**"Sirius..."**

**"Lil, você precisa de um marido. Você não conhece a bruxa da Elle. Ela vai querer ficar com esse neném e, caso você esteja solteira, não vai sossegar até conseguir".**

**"Eu sei..." **Lilly disse baixinho.** "Mas, Sirius, eu não te amo! Não seria justo com você! Ou com a Eve!"**

Sirius deu um sorriso amargo.** "Não ligue para a Eve. Há meses que eu não falo com ela".**

**"Por que isso?" **A moça arregalou os olhos claros.

**"Lil, eu cometi meus erros e paguei por eles"**. Um lampejo de angústia iluminou os olhos azuis, e ela sabia que ele estava lembrando do sofrimento e da tortura que seus pais haviam inflingido a ele porque ele não se comportava como um Black.** "Eu posso ser culpado de muitas coisas, e Merlin sabe que eu sou, mas ninguém pode me acusar de ter traído um amigo. E Eve acusar-me de tentar seduzir você... Foi a gota d'água para mim".**

Lilly sorriu, amargamente. **"Vocês sempre brigam, Sirius"**, ela disse baixinho. **"E a Eve é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela sempre me fez confidências do quanto te amava. Se eu aceitar casar com você, ela pensará que eu usei todos esses segredos para conquistá-lo. O que não é verdade".**

**"Lilly"**, Sirius disse impaciente. **"Deixe de pensar em Eve por um minuto. Pense em si mesma e nesse bebê. Você conhece Elle. Acha que ela a ajudará a cuidar desse filho? Por mais que a criança seja filha de James, é também sua, e você é nascida trouxa. Elle fará de sua vida um inferno, e no fim você será obrigada a abrir mão da custódia de seu filho".**

**"Isso não!" **A moça reagiu vivamente. **"_Ninguém _vai me separar do meu filho!"**

Sirius sorriu. **"Se você se casar comigo, terá toda a proteção que o sobrenome _Black_ pode oferecer a uma pessoa. E seu filho... Será criado como meu. Eu o adotarei, se for necessário, e o amarei como um pai".**

_C O N T I N U A_


	4. Reação em Cadeia

**For A Friend**

**Capítulo III - Reação Em Cadeia.**

Lilly sabia que Sirius tinha razão. Ser a esposa de um Black lhe daria toda a proteção possível e imaginável contra o que quer que Elle Potter pudesse imaginar que pudesse prejudicar a ela ou a seu bebê. Mas, mesmo assim, não seria justo com Sirius. Ela não o amava, e ele merecia alguém que o amasse acima de todas as coisas. Alguém como Eve, sem os ataques histéricos de ciúme, obviamente.

Corrigindo: ela o amava. Mas como um irmão querido, a quem ela queria proteger. E Lilly sabia que este tipo de amor não era intenso o bastante para manter um casamento.

Mas ela também sabia que nunca seria capaz de deixar que Elle tirasse seu filho dela. E, se para manter seu bebê, seria preciso casar-se com Sirius, ela o faria.

**"Sim"**, ela disse em voz baixa. **"Sim, Sirius, eu aceito me casar com você".**

Ele deu um sorriso para ela, e conjurou um lindo anel de prata com um discreto diamante. Lilly ficou boquiaberta. **"Sirius, não, não precisa..."** Ela disse em grande agitação.

Ele colocou um dedo delicadamente sobre os lábios dela. **"Você aceitou o meu pedido. Precisa de um anel para torná-lo oficial".**

Ela estremeceu à delicadeza daquele toque. **"Mas, Sirius..."**

**"Calma, Lil. Uma hora, todos vão ter que saber. Mas não se preocupe. Como eu disse, o nome _Black_ a protegerá de qualquer fofoca. Eu posso ser uma desgraça para a família, mas ainda sou um Black, e como minha futura esposa, ninguém quererá cair em desgraça conosco".**

Lilly ficou tocada por Sirius pensar em tudo. Fragilizada e sensível como estava, não demorou muito para a jovem sentir as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Sirius ficou alarmado com o pranto de sua nova noiva. **"Ei, Lil, qual o problema? Não chore..."**

**"Ai, Sirius... Não sei o que fazer... Vou ter um filho, vou me casar com você... E eu sinto que isso é uma injustiça com o James, não tem nem três meses que ele morreu!"**

**"Calma, Lil. Você nunca foi de ligar para o que pensassem de você... Por que isso agora?"**

Remus e Clara entraram na cozinha, e a jovem foi a primeira a notar o belo anel na mão de Sirius. **"Oh, por Circe!"** Ela murmurou, quase deixando o prato de sopa cair de suas mãos.

**"Clara!"** Remus virou-se para ela, assustado. Lilly se ergueu de um pulo, com uma expressão culpada em seu rosto jovem e pálido. Sirius fechou a mão em um reflexo, escondendo o anel em sua palma. **"O que houve?"** O lobisomem perguntou.

Clara olhava para Lilly e Sirius como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Mas havia um brilho emocionado em seus olhos, que deixou Sirius tocado. **"O Sirius pediu a Lil em casamento"**, ela disse baixinho, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

Sirius sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Não era assim que imaginara pedir Lil em casamento. Queria fazê-lo com calma, dando tempo para que ela pensasse em seu pedido e dissesse-lhe sim certa do que queria.

Remus sorriu um pouco. **"Uma bela atitude, Sirius"**, ele disse. **"Sei que ele dará o seu melhor para fazê-la feliz, Lilly".**

**"É, eu sei"**, a jovem grávida falou, mas parecia desanimada.

* * *

A bomba não demorou a estourar. No dia seguinte, havia um pequeno anúncio na coluna de noivados e casamentos de _O Profeta Diário_.

_**A família Black está em festa. O filho mais velho de Arthur e Elizabeth Black vai trocar alianças com a doce e sensata Lilly Marie Potter. A jovem futura sra. Black está esperando o primeiro bebê do casal, para meados de agosto.**_

Logo nas primeiras horas, uma horda de corujas invadiu o pequeno apartamento onde Lilly estava morando. A maioria delas continha cartas de seus antigos colegas de Hogwarts, uns especulando o motivo de ela e Sirius casarem-se tão logo depois da morte de James, outros gritando com ela por ela não respeitar a memória de James.

Havia também pedidos de entrevistas para o feliz casal. Ao fim da tarde, Lilly ainda estava até o pescoço em cartas. A noiva fez uma careta quando leu a carta pomposa, escorregadia e maliciosa de Anne Skeeter, e jogou-a no fogo.

Sirius entrou no apartamento, e ela pareceu aliviada ao vê-lo. **"Oi"**, ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso cansado. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela soube que aquele era o primeiro sorriso que ele dava no dia. **"Tudo bem?"**

**"Recebi um berrador de Elle Potter"**, ele disse, abaixando-se ao lado dela. Ela fez uma careta, mas estava pálida.

**"Oh, Merlin!"** A moça murmurou, pálida. **"E o que ela disse?"**

**"O de sempre. Que eu era uma vergonha para minha família, que devia tomar vergonha de me casar com uma mulher que foi casada com o meu melhor amigo"**, ele disse, e a beijou brevemente no rosto. **"Quanto ao bebê... Ela disse que dá graças a Merlin que não é neto dela".**

Os olhos de Lilly se encheram de lágrimas. **"Oh, Deus!"** A garota atirou-se nos braços dele. **"O que vou fazer se o bebê nascer e ser a cara do James?"**

**"Podemos dizer que ele puxou a um parente meu".**

**"É, pode ser. Ai, Sirius, em que confusão eu te meti!"**

**"Não"**, ele disse, com uma gentileza firme. **"Eu te pedi em casamento e, quando o fiz, sabia muito bem no que estava me metendo. Não tenho medo de nada, Lil, e vou proteger você e o bebê, custe o que custar".**

Lilly sorriu, e os dois compartilharam um doce abraço.

Estavam assim - Sirius meio sem fôlego por ter o delicado corpo de Lilly entre seus braços, Lilly sentindo-se grata e apoiada por seu melhor amigo - quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo.

* * *

Uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos negros e tempestuosos olhos castanhos da cor do chocolate invadiu a pequena sala, as íris brilhando em fúria quando seus olhos caíram sobre o casal abraçado no meio do assoalho.

**"EU SABIA!"** Eve Caroline O'Malley gritou, trêmula de ódio. **"EU SABIA!"**

Lilly largou de Sirius como se ele estivesse ardendo em chamas. O rapaz ergueu-se de um pulo e retirou Eve dali.

**"ME LARGA!"** Ela gritou, histérica. **"SEU FILHO DA MÃE MALDITO! SEU GRANDE MENTIROSO!"**

**"EVE, CALE A DROGA DA BOCA!"** Sirius gritou, perdendo por completo o controle e largando Eve no meio do corredor. **"Você não sabe de nada! NADA! Não sabe porque pedi Lils em casamento ou por que ela aceitou!"**

**"Eu sei de UMA coisa. Eu sei que você sempre a amou! E ela, Sirius, ela não te quis nunca! Acha que esse casamento vai ser bem-sucedido?"** A jovem bruxa passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, tentando seduzi-lo. **"E eu... eu te amo, Sirius. Sempre te amei!"**

Sirius sentiu uma pena incrível daquela linda e encantadora moça que fora sua namorada por anos. **"Eve, eu lamento..."**

A moça sentiu uma tristeza imensa. **"Não adianta, não é?"** Ela disse baixinho. **"Você nunca vai me amar do jeito que a ama. Nunca amou".**

**"Eve, eu juro que tentei. Tentei com todas as forças não amar a Lil... Mas não consegui. Esse amor é maior que eu, maior que tudo no mundo..."**

Eve sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados de lágrimas. **"E quanto a mim? Eu amo _você_, Sirius! Eu _amo_ você. É tão difícil entender?"**

Sirius tomou Eve nos braços. **"Eu queria tanto poder retribuir esse amor, Eve. Mas não posso. Sinto muito... Mas não posso. Não vou poder... Nunca".**

Eve o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. As lágrimas dela caíam por suas faces e escorriam pela pele firme de Sirius, que acarinhava seus cabelos. Ele se afastou depois de alguns minutos.

**"Se algum dia... Esse casamento não der certo... Pode me procurar, Sirius"**, ela disse, séria. **"Eu vou estar te esperando".**

Quando Sirius entrou, parecendo tranqüilo e pacificado, Lilly ergueu uma sobrancelha. **"O que aconteceu?"** Ela perguntou. **"Conseguiu acalmar a fera?"**

**"Consegui"**, Sirius disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ele a abraçou, hesitante, mas, fragilizada, a moça aceitou o carinho sem reservas. Sirius sentiu o coração disparar à proximidade dela. Uma coruja entrou pela janela e jogou um envelope no colo da jovem.

**"De quem é?" **Sirius perguntou.

A moça apanhou o envelope e o abriu. Leu o pergaminho, e sorriu. **"Da Andie e do Ted Tonks. Eles querem nos receber para jantar, hoje à noite".**

Sirius sorriu. Mas franziu o rosto. **"Você está se sentindo bem o bastante para sairmos e irmos jantar com eles?"**

Lil sorriu. **"Estou. Eles nos esperam às oito".**

**"Okay".**

_C O N T I N U A_


	5. No Regrets

**Nota da Autora: **Capítulo novo! Eu dedico este capítulo (e esta fanfiction) para Belle Lolly Perversa-Black, Melimë, Li e -Laura-. Elas têm lido a minha história e deixado reviews muito fofas. Fico feliz por saber que vocês não estão me odiando por escrever uma história sem o James, e focando mais em Sirius e Lilly. Eu só peço uma coisa... Deixem um e-mail! Eu adoro trocar e-mails com os leitores das minhas tramas!

**For a Friend**

**Chapter IV - No Regrets**

Às 19:45, Sirius e Lilly estavam prontos para aparatarem para o apartamento dos Tonks. A visão de Lilly em seu vestido de malha preta (que ressaltava seus flamejantes cachos ruivos, sua pele alabastrina e os olhos muito verdes) teve o efeito costumeiro em Sirius, mas ele nunca soube o efeito que sua aparência descontraída, mas elegante, teve sobre Lilly.

Sirius estava, realmente, particularmente belo naquela noite. Usava roupas trouxas, presente de Lilly, Clara e Eve nos anos de Hogwarts: calça jeans azul marinho, camiseta preta colada e tênis. Seus cabelos negros estavam arrepiados, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam, quando fitaram Lilly. A moça, ao ver seu amigo e atual noivo, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e o coração disparar enlouquecidamente.

**"Nossa!"** Ele disse, deixando escapar um grande assobio. A ruivinha corou intensamente, e deu um sorriso tímido.

**"Obrigada"**, ela elogiou. **"Você também está ótimo, Sirius. Podemos ir? Não podemos chegar atrasados".**

Ele sorriu para ela, e, pela primeira vez, Lilly percebeu a beleza daquele gesto, o brilho que o sorriso dava aos olhos da cor do céu noturno de seu amigo. Corou um tanto, e Sirius sentiu um orgulho, masculino, primitivo, encher seu coração. A causa daquele rubor era ele!

Mas preferiu não comentar. Não queria constranger Lilly. Ela estava frágil, e iria se casar com ele para proteger a si mesma e ao bebê que estava esperando. Por isso, sorriu e estendeu um braço para ela. **"Vamos?"**

Lilly notou que, mesmo em suas sandálias altas de cetim negro, Sirius ainda era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais alto que ela. James era mais alto que ela, porém pouco - quando ela usava salto alto, os dois ficavam da mesma altura. A diferença entre ela e Sirius a impressionava, além de fazê-la sentir-se protegida. A jovem gestante exibiu um sorriso lindo e gentil. **"Vamos".**

* * *

A casa de Andrômeda Black-Tonks e Ted Tonks era pequena, mas confortável e cheia de amor. Sirius ficou satisfeitíssimo ao ver o quanto sua prima estava feliz e satisfeita ao lado do trouxa por quem enfrentara a família. Andie e Ted tinham uma filha pequena, chamada de Nymphadora, que, para surpresa de Sirius, era metamorfomaga.

**"Sirius!"** Andrômeda disse, sorridente, quando o casal aparatou no fim da estradinha que levava à porta da casa. **"Que prazer revê-lo! E você é Lilly. Entre, entre!"**

Sirius notou o desconforto de Lilly e inclinou-se para frente, seu hálito quente e mentolado acariciando a orelha da moça. **"Relaxe. Andie é muito simpática, e ela será uma ótima amiga sua. Ela é sincera, e nunca mentirá, nem para você, nem para mim".**

Ted Tonks adiantou-se, com uma menininha de cabelos compridos e arroxeados logo atrás dele. **"Tio Sirius!"** A garotinha gritou, abrindo um sorrisão (o sorriso que, Lilly reconhecia, devia ser hereditário nos Black, pois era idêntico nos rostos da menina, de Andrômeda e de Sirius).

Sirius deu uma risada, se abaixou e tomou a pequena em seus braços. **"Nymphadora!"** Ele exclamou, erguendo-a no ar. A pequena amarrou a cara.

**"Nymphadora não, tio Sirius!"**

**"Então não me chame de tio, pequena. Faz com que eu me sinta velho!"**

**"Mas você é velho!" **Nymphadora disse, rindo-se. Sirius fez uma carinha sapeca e começou a fazer cócegas na cintura e na barriga da criança, fazendo a menina rir.

**"PÁRA, SIRIUS!"** Nymphadora gritou entre risos. Andrômeda e Ted observavam tudo com um sorriso complacente no rosto, e Lilly estava obviamente fascinada. Sirius se dava excelentemente com a pequena filha de sua prima, e obviamente daria um pai maravilhoso.

Inconscientemente, a bruxa pousou a mão na barriga ainda lisa. Agora que viu Sirius brincando e distraindo Nymphadora, tinha ainda mais certeza de que tinha feito a escolha certa ao aceitar o impulsivo, mas sincero pedido de casamento de Sirius.

* * *

Andrômeda, que observava a brincadeira do primo e da filha abraçada a Ted, se soltou do marido e se aproximou do adulto e da criança que riam e brincavam no chão da sala de estar. **"Muito bem, vocês dois! Tá na hora do jantar. Sirius, pode levar a Nymphadora para lavar as mãos, por favor?" **A prima pediu. Lilly se ergueu da poltrona onde estava sentada e se adiantou, seguindo Andrômeda dentro da cozinha.

**"Posso te ajudar?"** Ofereceu-se a noiva de Sirius timidamente, aparentemente desconfortável. Andrômeda voltou-se para a futura prima com um sorriso e lhe passou uma travessa cheia de arroz a piamontese.

**"Pode pôr isso na mesa, por favor?"** Pediu a jovem senhora, gentilmente. Lilly ficou com a boca cheia de água ao cheiro do prato.

**"Eu adoro isso!"** Ela disse, radiante. **"Você já sabia preparar isso?"**

Andrômeda, ocupada servindo macarronada a bolonhesa numa travessa, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. **"Não. O Ted me ensinou. Eu não sabia nada dessas comidas trouxas, antes do casamento".**

Lilly abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou pálida ao sentir o aroma do molho bolonhesa que Andrômeda jogava caprichosamente sobre o macarrão. Cambaleou, e teria caído, se Sirius, a pretexto de oferecer ajuda à prima, não tivesse se aproximado. Rapidamente, o rapaz notou o mal estar da noiva e pôs um braço ao redor de sua cintura para estabilizá-la. **"Tudo bem?"** Perguntou baixinho no ouvido da jovem.

**"Quem cochicha, o rabo espicha"**, Andrômeda disparou automaticamente, distraída. Lilly, passando a travessa de arroz a Sirius e respirando fundo, várias vezes, para desvanecer a náusea, deu uma risadinha, surpresa e divertida por ouvir o ditado trouxa na boca de uma bruxa de sangue puro, mas Sirius lançou um olhar confuso e atordoado para a prima, que corou no mesmo minuto.

**"Deixa pra lá"**, Lilly, recuperada do enjôo, disse para Sirius, e o puxou consigo para fora da cozinha. O rapaz se surpreendeu, e corou diante do olhar malicioso de sua prima.

**"Por que a pressa de sair da cozinha, Lil? Parecia que você e a Andie estavam se dando bem".**

**"E estamos"**, retrucou a garota, **"mas eu estou ficando enjoada, e não sei se sua prima vai gostar ver o chão da cozinha recoberto de bile"**

Sirius deu uma risada e puxou Lilly para junto de si, plantando um beijo estalado na têmpora da moça. **"Eu adoro você, Lilly".**

A garota corou intensamente, e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, retribuindo o beijo no rosto de Sirius. **"Também te adoro, Sirius. E, quer saber? Não me arrependo de ter aceitado me casar com você"**

_C O N T I N U A_

**Um Gostinho do Que Vai Vir:** A paz de Sirius e Lilly é ameaçada. Elle Potter faz as contas e suspeita a verdadeira paternidade do bebê da ex-nora.


	6. Sirius e Lilly Vs Elle

**For a Friend**

**Capítulo V - Sirius e Lilly Versus Elle**

Elle Potter estava trancada no quarto, folheando um belo e antigo álbum de couro, recheado de fotos de seu filho. James era sua alegria, seu enlevo. A única coisa boa naquele casamento infeliz e amargo no qual estava presa há muitos anos. Ele nascera depois de várias tentativas para engravidar, depois de uma gestação complicada e de um parto difícil. Ela adorava o seu filho, o seu menino de cabelos pretos arrepiados e olhos amendoados. A energia inesgotável de James, seu sorriso, sua fé nas pessoas...

A matriarca dos Potter enxugou uma lágrima furtiva. A única vez que seu querido filho a magoara fora quando insistira em se casar com aquela... aquela... sangue-ruim de cabelo vermelho. Seu filho, o único herdeiro dos Potter e dos Spencer, duas famílias de sangue puro - sendo que uma prima de Elle, trouxa, era a futura rainha da Inglaterra! -, casado com uma sangue ruim!

E agora sua vergonhosa nora trouxa tornava-se uma fonte ainda maior de vergonha para os Potter. Porque, pouco mais de dois meses depois da morte de seu adorado filho, aquela zinha ia se casar de novo! Nem esperara o cadáver jovem de seu filho esfriar na cova para agarrar o jovem Sirius, da respeitável família Black. Elle já falara com sua amiga Elizabeth, e sabia o quanto aquela união desagradava aos pais de Sirius. Mas, enfim... Elle mordeu o lábio. Lembrava-se bem do moleque que era o melhor amigo de seu filho. Uma péssima influência para o menino dela, com um caráter negro como seu nome. Estaria, naqueles anos, já de olho na feiticeirazinha que primeiro arrastara seu filho para o altar?

Aquela mulher desprezível! E aquele homem indigno! Ela estava grávida de dois meses, do filho dele! Provavelmente vinham mantendo encontros às escondidas, traindo seu pobre James que, encegueirado de amor (ou de olhos vendados por uma poção sedutora?), cantava aos quatro ventos o quanto sua _esposa_ era uma mulher boa e virtuosa. E, assim que James morrera, aqueles dois vigaristas puderam enfim assumir seu caso imundo para o mundo mágico. Iam ter um filho.

Pelo menos, não era neto dela. Ser avó de um filho nascido de uma sangue-ruim! Seria a desgraça suprema! Ela seria exilada do convívio com os Malfoy, com a banda boa dos Black (família com duas jovens que fizeram casamentos maravilhosos - a sofisticada Bellatrix com o promissor Rodolfo Lestrange, e a fria Narcissa com o milionário Lúcio Malfoy. Por que seu menino não pudera se apaixonar por uma das duas?), com os Crabbe, com os Goyle.

Porém, não com os Prince. Elle estudara com a filha de Arthur e Grace, Eileen, e as duas haviam sido íntimas, mas aí, enquanto o pai de Elle a forçara a se casar com Caesar Potter, Arthur deixara que Eileen escolhesse o próprio marido, e Eileen se desgraçarãoa casando-se com um trouxa, Deus-Sabe-O-Quê Snape. O filho de Eileen fora colega de James em Hogwarts, e Elle ficara muito aliviada quando percebera que seu menino detestava o filho de Eileen. Nada contra a mãe do garoto, é claro, mas ele era filho de um trouxa...

Patético.

Pobre Elizabeth. Seu filho, que já nascera torto, iria se tornar fonte de ainda mais desgosto para a mãe.

Elle virou mais uma página do álbum e, com um suspiro amargo, fechou-o e guardou-o no lugar. Ergueu-se e saiu do quarto, indo para a sala. Tinha coisas a fazer e, antes, daria uma passadinha rápida na biblioteca para saber o que Caesar iria querer de jantar. Sua união com ele podia estar indo por água abaixo, mas ela ainda tinha seu orgulho e seus pais não tinham desperdiçado milhares de galeões em sua educação (e, mesmo que não admitisse, no fundo Elle amava seu marido).

* * *

Caesar estava na biblioteca, conversando com uma mulher - Elle reconheceu a voz; era Rosemary. A dondoca franziu o rosto, estranhando tal visita. A cunhada nunca aparecia por lá, pois as duas se odiavam, e quando queria falar com Caesar, era seu marido que ia à casa da irmã, e não o contrário.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente, com cuidado para não ser ouvida.

**"Eu sempre gostei da Lilly... Nunca imaginei que ela e o Sirius tivessem um caso!" **Caesar desabafava com Rosemary. Sua voz estava plenamente amarga.

A voz de Rosemary foi ultrajada. **"Mas eles não têm um caso!"**

**"Como não? Meu filho morreu há menos de três meses, e eles já vão se casar!"**

**"Por causa do bebê!" **Inflamou-se Rosemary.

**"Que é dele!" **Retrucou Caesar.

**"Não, não é!"**

Elle sentiu o queixo desmoronar numa raiva surda. Sabia! Aquela zinha não prestava mesmo! Traía seu filho com dois ao mesmo tempo, e agora fazia o pobre Sirius assumir um filho que não era seu. Ah, mas quando esse escândalo fosse parar na primeira página do _Profeta Diário_, aquela sangue-ruim estava perdida, nunca-

**"O filho é do James"**, Rosemary disse tão baixo que Elle quase não a ouviu.

Quase.

Mais uma vez Elle ficou enfurecida, mas dessa vez, por um motivo maior.

Seu neto! A piranha ruiva queria arrancar seu neto! Ah, mas nunca! Aquele menino (tinha que ser menino) era filho de James e seria criado como um digno Potter.

**"Do... Do James?" **Caesar gaguejou.

**"É"**. Rosemary parecia muito cansada.** "O Sirius fez o favor de assumir a criança porque você conhece a Elle, ela não vai sossegar até tirar a guarda do bebê das mãos de Lilly. Ele quer proteger Lilly e a criança".**

Elle sentiu uma fúria escaldante apossando-se de si. Aparatou para seu quarto, trocou de roupa, escreveu um bilhete e aparatou com um local fixo na mente.

Lilly Evans ia pagar por querer tirar o neto de Elle.

* * *

Lilly e Sirius estavam aproveitando uma noite calma no apartamento dele e de Remo. Lilly alugara umas fitas de vídeo, e agora os noivos estavam assistindo a _Footloose_. A ruiva notou com um tanto de surpresa que eles até pareciam um casal trouxa, comum. Gostavam-se muito, iam se casar e ter um filho. Estavam tendo uma noite tranqüila, depois de um jantar cuidadosamente preparado por Sirius (que cozinhava soberbamente), vendo filmes trouxas.

Infelizmente, tal calmaria se desfez um segundo depois, quando uma enfurecida Elle Potter desaparatou diante da televisão. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos no coque impecável de sempre, a maquiagem estava bem-feita como de costume, e as roupas de sua ex-sogra eram, como habitual, elegantérrimas.

Mas havia algo nos olhos da mulher que assustava Lilly... E deixava Elle com uma aparência de louca.

**"Esse neto é meu!" **Ela berrou enfurecida.** "Esse menino é meu e você não vai tirá-lo de mim!"**

Sirius ergueu-se, pronto para defender sua noiva e seu enteado ainda não nascido.** "Está maluca, sra. Potter? Não pode invadir o meu apartamento assim. Está desrespeitando uma lei!"**

**"Cale a boca!"** Elle gritou enlouquecida. **"Cale a boca! O James era seu amigo, seu grande desgraçado, como pode ousar em se casar com a mulher dele e dar o seu sobrenome ao filho dele? Esse menino é um Potter, e eu o educarei, nem que para isso tenha que ir ao Ministério!"**

**"NUNCA!"** Lilly ergueu-se como uma leoa a defender a cria. **"Nunca, está me ouvindo? Este filho é meu, meu e do Sirius, e você, sua bruaca mal-amada, nunca vai tirar o nosso filho de nós. E, se ousar, eu também moverei céus e terras para ficar com o meu filho! Não permitirei jamais que você infelicite o meu filho como infelicitou o seu!"**

Elle parecia congelada de fúria.

**"Como ousa? Lave a boca com soda cáustica antes de falar de mim, sua sujeita de sangue-sujo. Erga as mãos para o céu, pois foi com o meu filho _infeliz_ que você se casou, sua golpista barata!"**

**"E por que você acha que o James e eu nos casamos naquela pressa toda? Ele não queria a sua presença na nossa cerimônia. O seu marido, pobre coitado, foi, e ficou muito feliz com o meu casamento com o James. Ele mesmo me disse que fui _eu_ quem tornou James o homem responsável e dedicado que ele sempre foi! _Eu_! A _sujeita de sangue-sujo_, como você falou! E agora saia da minha casa!"**

Elle tremia de ódio. Não iria obedecer nunca às ordens de uma molequinha de sangue ruim. Avançou com firmeza para cima de Lilly e deu um tapa fulminante na bochecha descorada de sua ex-nora.

Sirius reagiu por instinto. _Desculpa, cara_, pediu em pensamento a James, no momento em que seu punho entrou em contato com a face prepotente daquela mulherzinha azeda. Elle tropeçou e virou-se para o rapaz, sua mão voando para a sua varinha.

**"EXPELLIARMUS!"** A voz de Remo veio da porta, e a varinha de Elle voou para as mãos do lobisomem. Ele estava muito sério. Atrás do noivo, Clara correu para o lado de Lilly.

**'Vem, Lils, vamos pôr um gelo aí... Vai ajudar a desinchar... Essa vaca amarga..." **A medibruxa resmungou enquanto levava uma fumegante Lilly para a cozinha.

Elle virou-se para o recém-chegado. **"Devolva a minha varinha!"** Ela exigiu colérica. Sirius notou, com extrema satisfação, que o local onde seu soco atingira a cara emproada e preconceituosa de Elle Potter estava ficando roxo.

**"Eu exijo que a senhora saia da minha casa, ou eu a processarei"**, Remo falou, e havia raiva em cada palavra, por mais que a voz do lobisomem estivesse baixa e tranqüila.

Elle deu uma risada de pouco caso. **"Nem tem dinheiro para se manter, como poderá me processar?"**

**"Eu bancarei tudo. E também a processarei por agressão física à minha noiva, e por ter ameaçado a integridade moral do meu filho"**, Sirius disse, tremendo de cólera.

**"SEU FILHO?" **Elle voltou a berrar. **"O FILHO QUE ESSA VAGABUNDA ESTÁ ESPERANDO É UM POTTER, E EU TENHO DIREITO A ELE. É MEU NETO, E NÃO PODEM FAZER NADA PARA ME IMPEDIR DE TÊ-LO!"**

**"CALE A DROGA DA BOCA!"** Sirius explodiu. **"ESSE FILHO É MEU! MEU APENAS, E NÃO DO JAMES! É, eu o traí! Seduzi Lilly e o traí, mas não foi culpa dela. Foi culpa minha! Se quiser processar alguém, processe a mim! Mas fique sabendo, sua mulher infeliz, que sou capaz de tudo para manter a _minha_ mulher e o _meu_ filho longe de você!"** Ele abaixou a voz para um murmúrio venenoso. **"Era isso que queria ouvir? Pois já ouviu. E não esqueça, eu sou um Black. Posso não ter mais a aquiescência da minha família, mas sou um Black, e você não quer provar a força da minha raiva!"**

Elle lançou um olhar enfurecido ao seu mais novo inimigo, mas sabia que Sirius tinha razão. Ele podia não estar mais sob as asas da família, mas isso não queria dizer que seu sobrenome não era temido e respeitado.

Ela desaparatou dali na mesma hora, mas não sem antes gritar para a cozinha. **"Eu vou ter essa criança, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!"**

Depois que aquela mulher horrorosa foi embora, Sirius correu em direção à cozinha. Remo e Clara cercavam Lilly, que apoiava uma bolsa de gelo conjurada por Clara contra a face que levara um tapa de Elle. Mas, a um olhar do animago, o lobisomem e a medibruxa saíram. Lilly ergueu os olhos para Sirius, e piscou repetidamente, tentando dar sumiço nas lágrimas que se acumulavam em suas pálpebras. Mas Sirius podia ver a tristeza naqueles olhos fascinantemente verdes que haviam seduzido-o, desde que eles tinham 15 anos; por isso, ficou de joelhos ao lado dela e a tomou nos braços.

A barreira que Lilly tentara construir, a força que a alimentara contra os gritos de Elle, se dissolveram ao calor daquele abraço forte e tão familiar. As lágrimas correram por seu rosto, e ela apoiou a face branca de preocupação no ombro forte.

**"Ela... Ela não pode tirar o meu filho de mim... Não pode, Sirius!"** Ela soluçou em absoluto desespero. **"O meu filho é _meu_! MEU!"**

Ele tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e o ergueu de modo que ela o encarava. **"Essa criança aí, não importa se é menino ou se é menina, é nossa, Lilly. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha. Nunca. _Eu_ sou o pai, gritei isso pra cara daquela vaca mal-amada da Elle. E eu considero esse neném como o meu filho. Vou amá-lo como se fosse meu filho de verdade, não importa que o James seja o pai dele".**

Lilly sentiu o coração se encher de uma gratidão terna às palavras de Sirius. Inclinou-se e, por um brando momento, seus lábios roçaram os de Sirius no mais leve dos beijos.

_C O N T I N U A_

**No próximo capítulo:** Cada vez mais balançada pelo charme de Sirius (e quem não ficaria?), Lilly procura Eve e, numa conversa esclarecedora, bota todos os seus sentimentos na mesa, para o sofrimento da ex do cachorrão.


	7. A Paixão Secreta de Sirius

**Capítulo VI**

**A Paixão Secreta de Sirius**

Sirius sentiu o queixo desmoronar quando os lábios de Lílian roçaram de leve os seus. O coração disparou, o sangue rugia em seus ouvidos. Aquele beijo era a realização de um sonho de anos, mas nem em seus sonhos Lílian era tão deliciosamente doce.

O desejo que explodiu dentro dele era quase impossível de controlar, mas ele se conteve. Não queria assustar Lili. Por isso, a mão que pousou na face de Lílian era suave, delicada, os dedos quentes e masculinos fazendo carícias leves e gentis.

Lílian nunca pensou que um beijo podia despertar nela sensações tão explosivamente novas. Em quase três anos de namoro, os beijos de Tiago a deixavam aquecida e boba, mas nunca tão ardente e fervente quanto esse simples selinho de Sirius estava deixando-a.

A lembrança de Tiago foi como um balde de água fria no desejo escaldante da grávida. Ela se afastou de seu noivo como se o toque dele a queimasse (e, de certa forma, queimava-a). Deixou a cabeça pender, envergonhada.

Ele pressentiu o constrangimento dela e ergueu sua face de modo que seus olhos se encontraram, verde contra azul. **"Ei, Lili, sem arrependimentos, tá?"** Disse delicadamente. "**Os seus hormônios devem estar a mil, e você me beijou por culpa deles. Não se preocupe. Vai ficar só entre nós dois".**

Embaraçada, Lílian apenas acenou, embora estivesse sendo corroída pela culpa. 

Sabia muito bem que beijara Sirius porque quisera.

* * *

EllePotter chegou em sua casa quase que soltando fogo pela boca – literalmente. Quem aquela indigna achava que era, para dizer que seu filhinho querido era infeliz? Tiago fora o menino mais amado do mundo, o bebê mais querido e desejado.

Caesar estava lendo o jornal na sala quandoElle entrou pela cozinha, gritando com os elfos domésticos e os colocando em polvorosa. Ele deu um suspiro. O que teria acontecido dessa vez para desencadear a fúria de sua esposa?

Elleentrou no aposento, parecendo cega de fúria. Caesar pôs seu jornal de lado, tirou os óculos e fitou a mulher.** "O que foi agora, Elle?" **Ele perguntou, desanimado.** "Qual a _injustiça_ que lhe fizeram?"**

Ellevirou-se para ele, furibunda.** "Aquela sua _nora querida_ quer tirar o _meu_ neto de mim!"**

Caesar ficou aturdido, mas não deixou transparecer. Sua cabeça estava a mil, tempestuosa de perguntas. A principal delas era, comoElle descobrira que o bebê de Lílian era filho de Tiago?

Entretanto, ele conhecia sua mulher bastante bem. Não se convivia quase trinta anos com uma pessoa sem acabar conhecendo-a com propriedade, e Caesar era especialista em Elle. Sabia que, se ela tivesse certeza de que eles eram os avós da criança,Elle iria querer ficar com a guarda do bebê a qualquer custo.

**"Está louca, Elle?"** Ele questionou, muito calmo e frio.

Sua gelidez foi como combustível para a fúria de sua esposa. **"Não tente me enganar! Eu sei muito bem que você sabe que o filho daquela biscateira é nosso neto!"**

**"O bebê da Lílian não é do Tiago"**, Caesar mentiu, agradecendo a Merlin por sua esposa não saber Oclumência. Assim, era-lhe mais fácil mentir para ela.

Elleestacou. **"O que quer dizer? Eu ouvi a Rosemary lhe dizer que o filho dela era nosso neto!"**

**"A minha irmã mentiu. Eu sei, porque Tiago me confidenciou, semanas antes de morrer, que ele e Lílian não tinham vida íntima há meses. Depois do casamento, eles descobriram que não se amavam, e estavam esperando que Bellatrix Black e Rodolfo Lestrange fossem capturados para anunciarem sua separação".**

**"Mas por quê essa preocupação toda com aquela sangue-ruim!"**Elle quase gritou destemperada.

**"Lílian é bruxa, mas nasceu trouxa. Você está bem ciente do perigo que ela corre por causa das teorias puristas do seu mais novo ídolo"**, Caesar comentou, sem poder conter sua ironia. **"Tiago não queria mais estar casado com a Lílian, mas também não queria vê-la morta".**

**"Eu só acho que pessoas como nossa ex-nora"**, ela deu um sorrisinho de triunfo, **"não sabem a bênção que é ter os poderes que nós, bruxos puros, temos".**

Caesar balançou a cabeça de modo desolado.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma noite turbulenta, Lílian despertou com a usual onda de náusea que sempre a assolava pelas manhãs. Depois de esvaziar o estômago (que não estava lá muito cheio), a bela ruiva sentou-se na cama e suspirou, deprimida.

Fora dormir quase às duas horas da manhã, depois de passar horas censurando-se e relembrando o beijo terno e caloroso que trocara com Sirius. Quando enfim adormeceu, seus sonhos, geralmente cheios de belas lembranças com Tiago, estavam plenos de imagens de Sirius com um menininho moreno de olhos verdes em seus braços.

Ela suspirou, e pôs a mão na barriga. Notou com surpresa que havia ali uma pequena curvatura, e sorriu. Depois de dois meses com o abdômen plano que sempre tivera, ela enfim começava a exibir uma pequena saliência. Uma onda de euforia inundou-a, e ela vestiu um vestido justo de malha rosa às pressas, louca para exibir-se para Sirius.

**"Sirius!"** Ela chamou em voz alta. Sem resposta. **"Sirius!"** Ela tentou de novo. Mais uma vez, o silêncio. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, passou pela sala e tentou a cozinha. **"Sirius?"**

Seu noivo e futuro esposo não estava em lugar algum. Lílian mordeu a face interna da bochecha para conter a vontade de fazer um bico emburrado. Estava radiante com sua nova barriguinha, e ele, que estava tão entusiasmado com o bebê, não estava por perto para partilhar com ela aquele momento tão especial. Ela estava completamente sozinha. Nem Remo nem Clara estavam no apartamento.

A campainha soou, e ela correu para a porta, torcendo para que fosse Sirius. _Talvez ele tenha esquecido a chave_, pensou. Olhou pelo olho mágico, e sentiu a preocupação gelar seus ossos.

Do outro lado da porta, de pé, não estava Sirius.

Mas Eve.

Respirando fundo, Lílian abriu a porta. **"Oi, Eve"**, ela cumprimentou em voz baixa, desejando não ter decidido usar um vestido tão colado.

**"Oi, Lili"**, Eve respondeu, e, invariavelmente, seus olhos pararam na discreta barriguinha de Lílian. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. **"A sua barriga cresceu"**, disse, e mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura. **"Posso entrar?"**

**"Claro, claro"**, Lílian abriu a porta e deu um passo para o lado, dando passagem a Eve. A morena entrou, e notou com uma agulhada no coração o quanto Lílian estava confortável e à vontade ali. **"Senta"**, a ruiva convidou, acomodando-se numa poltrona macia.

Eve sentou-se. Lílian fitou-a em expectativa. A ex de Sirius respirou fundo e disse, **"Eu queria pedir desculpa, Lili".**

Lílian pareceu verdadeiramente surpresa. **"Pelo quê, Evie?"**

**"Pela minha reação, ontem. Foi exagerada. Eu e o Sirius não estamos juntos faz quase três meses, e, por isso, eu não tinha o direito de vir aqui atacar você e ele".**

Lílian pôs uma mão sobre o joelho de Eve. **"Eve, eu adoro o Sirius... mas como amiga"** _É, tá. Aquele beijo de ontem foi muiiito amigo..._ Uma parte sarcástica de Lílian disparou. **"Nós estamos noivos, e vamos nos casar, apenas para proteger o meu bebê das garras daquela vaca da Elle"**, ela prosseguiu, ignorando com firmeza sua faceta irônica.

Eve fitou-a por um longo momento. E então suspirou. **"Você não vê, não é?"**

**"Não vejo o quê?"** Lílian perguntou intrigada.

**"Lili, nós saímos de Hogwarts há quase dois anos. Nunca se perguntou por que eu continuava morrendo de ciúme do Sirius?" **Eve parecia absolutamente arrasada. Lílian era muito ingênua. Talvez residisse aí seu charme, tão irresistível para Tiago e para Sirius.

**"Achei que você tivesse medo que alguém daqui de fora pudesse conquistá-lo. Eu não a repreendo. O Sirius é um grande Don Juan"**, Lílian tentou brincar.

Mas Eve balançou a cabeça negativamente. **"Claro que eu tinha medo de perdê-lo para alguma mulher fora de Hogwarts. O Sirius me amou, Lili, tanto quanto ele podia amar alguém".**

**"Por que está me dizendo isso?"**

**"Quando estávamos em Hogwarts, o Sirius alimentava uma intensa e verdadeira paixão secreta por uma garota que lhe era proibida"**, Eve revelou, com seus olhos fixos no tapete. _Não acredito que vou contar isso a ela..._

**"Sério!"** Os olhos de Lílian estavam arregalados e curiosos. **"Por quem? Eu nem fazia idéia!"**

**"Essa garota era proibida porque era o alvo do flerte de um bom amigo dele, e mais tarde se tornou inalcançável, pois se casou com esse amigo"**, Eve prosseguiu. _Vamos lá, Lílian, você era a bruxa mais esperta do nosso ano... Não me decepcione!_

A expressão curiosa de Lílian tornou-se triste. **"Tadinho dele... Eu não sabia".**

Eve suspirou. _Ela ainda não percebeu. Como pode ser cega assim? _**"Eu ainda não acabei, Lili. Essa mulher, hoje, não é mais casada".**

Lílian sorriu, mas Eve notou uma ponta de suspeita e de tristeza em seus olhos verdes. **"Então ele tem que ir atrás dela! Se ela não é mais casada, talvez ele tenha uma chance!" **_Por que ele está noivo comigo, se pode ter esse amor de verdade? Tenho que terminar com ele, e logo._

**"Ele foi, Lili..."** Eve parecia a ponto de chorar. Lílian compreendia – Eve amava Sirius de verdade.** "... e ela o aceitou".**

Lílian arregalou os olhos. **"Aceitou? Mas será que ela sabe de mim?"**

**"Você não entendeu, não é, Lili?"** A voz de Clara veio da porta. Ela parecia desolada ao olhar para Eve. **"Você não devia ter feito isso..."**

**"Eu precisava fazer... Ela não pode ser tão cega..."** Eve disse, com a voz embargada.

Os olhos de Lílian, claramente confusos, iam de Clara a Eve. **"Não entendi o quê? O que eu tenho que ver?"**

**"Eu preciso ir embora"**, Eve disse, se levantando. **"Não posso ficar aqui... é mais do que eu posso suportar"**, a última parte saiu num sussurro sofrido.

**"Tudo bem, Evie..."** Clara ignorou por um momento a expressão confusa de Lílian.** "Você fez mais do que devia".**

**"É, eu sei"**, Eve deixou uma lágrima escapar. Enxugou-a às pressas e se voltou para Lílian. **"Faça-o feliz, Lili".**

**"Eu vou fazer"**, Lílian respondeu automaticamente, e Eve deu um sorriso lacrimoso.

**"É, eu sei que vai. Nem sei por que perguntei..."** Ela se virou e saiu. A porta se fechou mansamente atrás da moça, e Clara se voltou para Lílian.

**"Lili, nós somos as melhores amigas, não somos?"**

Lílian abriu um sorriso. **"Somos, sim. E vamos ser comadres. Quero que você e o Remo sejam padrinhos do meu filho".**

Clara deu um breve sorriso. **"Nós aceitamos com o maior prazer"**. Seu sorriso sumiu, e ela ficou séria. **"Você confia em mim?"**

**"Você sabe que eu confio"**, Lílian respondeu.

**"Então seja sincera: o que você sente pelo Sirius?"**

_C O N T I N U A_

**No próximo capítulo: **Um susto faz Lílian assumir o que sente por Sirius.


	8. Susto!

**Capítulo VII**

**Susto!**

Lílian foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta direta de Clara. O que podia responder? Racionalmente, tentou formular uma resposta satisfatória.

**"Ele é meu amigo, Clarinha. Você sabe muito bem que ele vai se casar comigo para proteger o meu bebê e eu das armadilhas da Elle"**, ela disse, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de palavras não ditas.

**"Seja honesta comigo, Lili"**, Clara pressionou.** "Preciso saber a verdade antes de terminar a história que a Eve começou a te contar".**

Lílian deixou pender a cabeça.** "Eu... Eu não sei..." **Ela admitiu, a voz ficando embargada.** "O Sirius me beijou ontem, Clara".**

A medibruxa sentiu os olhos se arregalarem.** "Ele te agarrou?"**

**"NÃO!" **Lílian quase gritou.** "Ele tem sido um cavalheiro, você sabe que ele nunca desceria tão baixo".**

**"Então..."**

**"... Eu o beijei"**, Lílian disse num impulso**. "Ele estava me consolando depois daquela briga louca com a Elle, e eu o beijei. Foi só um selinho, eu juro, mas nunca senti com o Tiago o que eu senti com o Sirius, Clarinha... Nunca".**

Clara arregalou os olhos.** "Ah, bom Merlim... Lili..."**

**"O que foi?"**

**"Você está apaixonada pelo Sirius..."**

Lílian reagiu a isso.** "Não, não estou, não!" **Ela quase gritou, embora soubesse que Clara tinha razão.** "O Sirius era o melhor amigo do Tiago, foi meu padrinho de casamento! Eu só aceitei me casar com ele por causa do bebê!"**

**"Lili, posso te dizer uma coisinha?" **Clara decidiu ser cautelosa. Agora que Sirius tinha uma chance real com Lílian, não queria que ele a perdesse.

**"Claro que pode"**. Lílian disse, mais tranqüila.

**"O que eu vou falar pode parecer um pouco cru, insensível, e você pode me bater se quiser, mas..." **Ela respirou fundo.** "Lili, quem morreu foi o Tiago. Não foi você. Você é jovem e bonita, e está viva. Ao pedir que o Sirius cuidasse de você, o Tiago pôs uma chance de felicidade na sua mão".**

**"Com o SIRIUS?"**

**"Lili, você lembra da história da Eve?" **Clara decidiu jogar limpo. Viu que suas tentativas de forçar Lílian a assumir seus sentimentos por Sirius não estavam frutificando, e tentou uma abordagem diferente.

**"Claro que lembro".**

**"Você imagina quem seja essa mulher por quem o Sirius é apaixonado?"**

**"Bom, não é você"**, Lílian deu uma risadinha, aliviada ao perceber que Clara não insistiria na idéia absurda de ela estar apaixonada por Sirius.

Clara sorriu.** "Nós duas sabemos que o Sirius me vê como uma irmãzinha, Lili. Não, não sou eu"**. Ela mordeu o lábio.** "Vamos lá, Lili, não é tão difícil assim! Quais eram os melhores amigos do Sirius em Hogwarts?"**

**"Ora, Clarinha! Você sabe quais eram!"**

**"Só responda a pergunta, Lili"**, Clara teimou.

Lílian deu um suspiro.** "O Pedro, o Remo e... o Tiago"**, ela sorriu, saudosa.** "Eram bons tempos".**

**"Eram mesmo. Boa menina. Agora, me responda, qual desses três se casou pouco tempo depois de sair de Hogwarts?"**

**"CLARA!" **Lílian ria.

**"Responde, Lili"**, Clara pediu, sorrindo.

**"Você sabe que foi o Tiago, Clarinha. Ele casou..." **Ela ficou petrificada. E Clara soube que ela havia descoberto.

As palavras de Eve voltaram à cabeça de Lílian.

**'_Essa garota lhe era proibida, porque era alvo do flerte de um bom amigo dele, e mais tarde se tornou inalcançável, pois se casou com esse amigo.'_**

**'_Ele foi, Lili... E ela o aceitou'._**

Ela ergueu os olhos para Clara, que a observava atentamente.** "Eu?" **Ela perguntou em voz baixa.** "Sou eu?"**

**"É. É você. Por que você acha que a Eve ficou tão deprimida? Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, ela podia avançar na tal e cobri-la de pancadas. Mas não em você, Lili. Ela te adora, e sabe que o Sirius jamais a perdoaria se ela lhe fizesse algum mal".**

Lílian não respondeu. Clara levantou-se.** "Você e o Sirius se amam, têm uma vida inteira pela frente e todas as chances de serem felizes. Não desperdice isso, Lili, em nome de um marido morto".**

Assim que Clara se levantou e saiu, deixando Lílian sozinha, Remo entrou, esbaforido. Pareceu aliviado ao ver Lílian.** "Ah, que bom, você ainda está aqui"**, disse, sentando-se no sofá.

**"Estou..." **Lílian fez distraidamente.

**"Lili, você precisa vir comigo. Aconteceu uma coisa".**

Lílian ficou assustada com a seriedade do amigo.** "O que foi, Remo?" **Perguntou apavorada.

**"Descobrimos o traidor, Lili"**, ele revelou, e houve um lampejo de raiva em seus olhos. Lílian congelou.

**"O traidor? Quem é?"**

**"Remo!" **Clara se aproximou. Notou a tensão no corpo do noivo.** "O que foi, amor?"**

**"Vocês duas precisam vir comigo agora"**, Remo disse.** "Vai na frente, Lili. Hogwarts".**

**"Remo, me responde primeiro: quem é o traidor?" **Lílian perguntou, conjurando sua capa.

O rosto afável de Remo era uma máscara de pedra.** "O Pedro".**

Lílian desmoronou no sofá.** "O... O Pedro?"**

**"É. E, Lili?" **Remo pareceu cauteloso.** "Precisamos ir para o castelo agora".**

**"Por quê?" **Lílian teve a leve impressão de que a descoberta do traidor não era tudo.

Remo suspirou.** "Ele pegou o Sirius".**

* * *

Mesmo depois de muitos anos, Lílian nunca se lembrou como conseguiu chegar no castelo de Hogwarts. Estava congelada de pânico, rezando a Deus (o Deus dos trouxas) que Sirius escapasse com vida. _Por favor, bom Deus, proteja o Sirius... Nós vamos ter um filho... Eu não posso perdê-lo..._ Pensava desconexa. 

Assim que chegaram no castelo, Lílian correu para a ala hospitalar. Estava vazia, a não ser pela forma coberta pelo lençol branco numa maca no canto. Madame Pomfrey ergueu os olhos ao tropel de passos correndo pelo chão de pedra, e sorriu confortadora ao ver a bela ruiva.

**"Srta. Evans"**, cumprimentou ela, afável.

**"É Black. Sra. Black, Madame Pomfrey"**, Lílian respondeu, ignorando os olhares e sorrisos cúmplices de Remo e Clara, atrás dela. Seu coração se acalmou à vista do subir e descer regular do peito de Sirius.** "Como ele está?"**

**"Está bem, sra. Black"**, a enfermeira usava seu tom mais profissional.** "O sr. Pettigrew quebrou um braço e fez uns cortes no rosto do sr. Black, mas nada sério".**

Lílian voltou a respirar normalmente. Pôs uma mão no rosto de Sirius. Ele virou-se para ela, sonolento, e abriu os olhos.** "Lili?" **Perguntou, a voz rouca.

**"Oi, amor..." **Ela disse, com um sorriso carinhoso.** "Como você está?"**

**"Cansado..." **ele fez, bocejando.** "Como você soube...?"**

**"O Remo foi em casa me avisar"**, Lílian disse.** "Dorme, Sirius. Eu vou estar aqui do seu lado quando você acordar".**

**"Tá..." **Ele fez, fechando os belos olhos azuis.** "Te amo..."**

Lílian sentiu os olhos marejarem.** "Também te amo... muito..."**

_**C O N T I N U A**_

**No Próximo Capítulo: **Planos, revelações e a participação mais que especial do Maroto mais sapeca de todos.


	9. A Aparição

**Capítulo VIII**

**A Aparição**

Quando Sirius acordou de novo, já era quase entardecer. Sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou, sentindo os músculos reclamarem do movimento súbito depois de horas imóveis.

Olhando ao redor, notou que estava em Hogwarts, e cerrou os dentes ao lembrar-se da expressão de pavor na cara de rato de Pettigrew quando fora atingido em cheio pela Avada Kedavra de Remo. _Maldito desgraçado. Ia entregar Lil e o nosso filho para Voldemort..._ Ele pensou.

Estas reflexões foram interrompidas pelo som das portas se abrindo. Ele virou a cabeça para aquele lado, e sorriu ao reconhecer os flamejantes cabelos de Lilly, ainda mais ruivos devido à luz do sol poente, que os iluminava. A moça esgueirou-se silenciosamente para dentro da enfermaria.

**"Lil?" **Ele chamou, delicado, e ela virou-se para ele com brusquidão, pondo a mão sobre o seio, para serenar o coração acelerado.

**"Sirius!" **Ela exclamou, ofegante.** "Você está acordado! Sente-se bem?"**

Ele sorriu. **"Estou ótimo. E você? Como você soube que eu estava aqui?"**

**"O Remo foi em casa me buscar"**, ela disse, sentando-se na cama e aninhando-se a ele. Sirius ficou surpreso com isso, mas não reclamou. Afinal, adorava ter Lilly daquele jeito, bem pertinho dele.** "Como nós não vimos que o Pedro era o espião?"**

**"O Pedro era a última pessoa na minha lista de suspeitos. Com aquele jeito idiota dele, nos tapeou direitinho"**, Sirius disse, amargo. Lilly o abraçou.

**"O que você estava fazendo aqui em Hogwarts?" **Ela perguntou. Ele pareceu embaraçado.

**"Vim pedir ao Dumbledore... que celebrasse nosso casamento"**, o rapaz admitiu constrangido. Ela ficou rija em seus braços, mas aí relaxou. _Eu o amo. Eu amo o Sirius. Não é errado._

**"É uma bela idéia"**, ela cedeu. Sirius fitou-a, chocado.

**"Lil, você lembra que foi o Dumbledore que celebrou o seu casamento com o Pontas, certo?"**

**"Claro que lembro, Sirius"**, ela disse baixinho.** "Mas o nosso casamento é um recomeço... para nós dois. Não podemos deixar que nosso passado nos impeça de sermos felizes. E o meu casamento com o James... é parte do passado. Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, é lógico"**. Ela pegou a mão dele e a pousou sobre sua barriga.** "Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria o nosso filho"**. Então, virou-se de modo a encarar Sirius.** "Se não fosse por ele, você nunca teria me pedido em casamento".**

Sirius olhou-a de cima a baixo, notando fascinado a leve curva do estômago dela.** "A sua barriga... está aparecendo!" **Ele sussurrou, deslumbrado.

**"É, está"**, ela sorriu.** "Eu sonhei com esse neném"**, disse de modo leve.

**"Sonhou?" **Ele perguntou, também sorridente.

**"Sonhei"**, ela acenou afirmativamente.** "É um menino".**

**"É mesmo?" **Ele pareceu encantado.** "Então temos que escolher um nome para ele".**

**"Qual você sugere?"**

**"James"**, ele disse, prontamente. Lilly ficou surpresa.

**"Você quer batizar o bebê de James?" **Ela questionou. E foi então que notou o olhar assombrado de seu noivo, e virou o rosto na direção que tanto o espantara.

E sentiu o queixo cair.

Diante deles, parecendo muito sólido, e com os cabelos escuros mais despenteados do que nunca, estava James. Ele vestia uma calça branca e uma camiseta branca, e sorria.

**"P – Pontas?" **Sirius gaguejou. Largou Lilly como se ela o queimasse. Uma expressão de culpa encheu seu belo rosto.

**"Não se preocupe, Almofadinhas"**,James aproximou-se do casal na maca.** "Vim para lhe dizer que o sentimento de vocês dois não é errado, nem proibido".**

Se Sirius esperava queJames dissesse alguma coisa sobre seu relacionamento com Lilly, aquela frase certamente não era o que ele achava. **"O quê?" **Ele falou.

Jamessorriu. **"Vocês se amam, meu amigo, e eu vim aqui para lhes dar a minha aprovação. Lilly, Sirius será um excelente pai para o seu bebê. Eu mesmo não teria escolhido melhor".**

Sirius fez uma careta.** "Você é meu melhor amigo, cara, mas não faz o meu tipo. Sinto muito".**

Jamesdeu uma risada. **"É verdade, Almofadinhas. E devo lhe dizer que vocês serão muito felizes".**

Lillydeu um sorriso brando. **"James, eu... eu amava você"**, disse baixinho.

**"Eu sei, Lil. Mas agora você ama Sirius, e isso não é errado".**

O casal sorriu-lhe. **"Obrigada, James"**, a moça disse baixinho, e seu ex-marido lhe sorriu.

**"De nada, Lil. Ah, não se preocupe com a minha mãe. Ela não vai fazer mal a você ou ao bebê".**

Sirius deu um olhar interrogador a Lilly, e ela explicou, **"Você sabe como aElle é meio louca – desculpa, James"**, ela sorriu para o ex-marido.** "Eu estava com medo de ela fazer alguma coisa contra mim ou contra o bebê".**

**"Ela não vai fazer nada. E, Lil, seu avô pediu que eu lhe dissesse que ele ficaria muito feliz se você colocasse o nome dele no bebê".**

Lílian sorriu. **"Eu adoraria".**

Jamesse aproximou, deu um beijo no rosto de Lilly e abraçou Sirius.** "Eu tenho que ir agora. Cuidem-se".**

**"Adeus, James"**, Lilly disse baixinho.

E ele desapareceu, indo a caminho do pôr-do-sol. Lilly virou-se para Sirius e disse,** "O nome do bebê é Harry".**

**"Harry James"**, retrucou Sirius, teimoso. Lilly deu um suspiro.

**"Você quer mesmo que o bebê seja batizado com o nome do James".**

**"Quero"**, ele respondeu, e seu rosto abrandou-se.** "Ele era o meu melhor amigo, Lili.Foi seu marido. E, biologicamente, é pai do Harry".**

Lílian suspirou.** "Tudo bem então".**

Ele sorriu, inclinou-se e deu um beijo estalado na barriga de Lilly, ainda coberta pela malha rosa do vestido. **"Meu filho, seu nome é HarryJames Black".**

_C O N T I N U A_


	10. Nascimento

**For a Friend**

**Capítulo IX – Nascimento**

_Meses depois..._

Era uma noite quente e estrelada. Todas as coisas e todas as pessoas estavam silenciosas, adormecidas, na bela madrugada de verão. Um vento leve soprava, balançando delicadamente as folhas das árvores. No luxuoso bairro de Rowena's Place, na área residencial do Beco Diagonal, uma casa tinha as janelas abertas, e a brisa fazia as cortinas brancas balançarem.

No quarto principal, o casal dormia profundamente. Ele era alto, moreno e forte, e tinha um braço possessivamente ao redor da cintura da mulher ruiva ao seu lado. Esta tinha um leve sorriso em seus lábios, mas o sorriso rapidamente sumiu, e ela franziu a testa.

Ligeira como um raio, a expressão facial da moça mudou de tranqüilidade para dor, e ela abriu os olhos, exibindo duas íris verdíssimas. Bocejando, ela moveu-se e tentou se reacomodar, sonolentamente perguntando-se por que teria acordado.

Uma dor lancinante atingiu-a, e ela gemeu. A moça também sentiu a camisola rendada úmida, e então compreendeu. Com um sorriso radiante, ela balançou de leve o homem ao lado. **"Sirius..."**

**"Mais cinco minutos..."** Ele resmungou e a puxou para mais perto.

Ela riu baixinho. **"Sirius, acorda..."**

Ele fez um ruído de reclamação, mas abriu um olho. **"Lil? O que foi que houve?"**

**"Você precisa me levar ao hospital..." **Lilly Black disse, sentando-se.

**"Hospital?"** Sirius ainda estava muito confuso. E, Lilly considerou, meio lerdo por causa do sono. **"Por quê?"**

Lilly riu com gosto. **"Sirius Black, por que uma mulher grávida de nove meses precisa ser levada ao hospital?"**

Os belos olhos azuis de Sirius se arregalaram. **"Chegou a hora? Ai, meu Merlim!"**

Lilly sorriu. **"Calma, Sirius... Sim, chegou a hora. Vamos?"**

Sirius se pôs de pé num pulo. **"Claro! Cadê a bolsa do Harry? Cadê? Você arrumou a bolsa do Harry, né?"** Ele parecia mais nervoso que ela, e Lilly, apesar da dor causada pelas contrações, divertia-se imensamente.

**"Arrumei, Sirius. Acalme-se. Ela está perto da porta"**. Lilly levantou-se e, pegando a varinha, fez um movimento de modo que usava um vestido frouxo em vez da camisola empapada. A moça deu um gritinho quando o marido a tomou nos braços. **"Sirius! Me bota no chão!"**

**"Silêncio, Lil!"** Ele disse, correndo escada abaixo com ela. Quando chegaram à sala, ele pegou a bolsa com as roupinhas que Harry precisaria no hospital, e aparatou.

* * *

A sala de espera do Hospital Saint Mungus estava agitadíssima. Pessoas iam e vinham, num movimento aparentemente interminável. Sirius aparatou no andar onde ficava a maternidade, e colocou Lilly sentada numa cadeira. **"Fique aí, sentadinha, enquanto eu chamo a Clarinha"**, ele disse a ela. Lilly, ofegante, acenou afirmativamente, sem poder falar, pois as contrações estavam vindo cada vez mais rápidas.

O rapaz marchou para o balcão de atendimento, e dirigiu-se à enfermeira de plantão. **"Doutora Clara Williams, por favor".**

**"Ela está ocupada"**, a mocinha respondeu de má vontade. Sirius sentiu o sangue esquentando.

**"Não tem como localizá-la?"**

**"Já lhe falei que ela está ocupada, senhor!"**

Foi a conta. **"Olha aqui, minha filha, dê um jeito de encontrar a Clara, senão eu faço com que você seja demitida!"** Sirius berrou, nervosíssimo.

**"Sirius?"** Uma voz masculina e conhecida veio de trás do moço, e ele virou-se, aliviadíssimo por reconhecer Remo.

**"Aluado!"** Sirius sorriu. **"Graças a Merlim você está aqui. Sabe onde a Clarinha está?"**

**"Sirius?"** A voz de Clara veio à direita de Sirius, e os dois rapazes voltaram-se para ela. **"Onde a Lil está?"**

**"Ali"**, e Sirius levou os dois amigos para onde a esposa estava sentada. Lilly sorriu fracamente ao ver os dois amigos, e Clara rapidamente ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

**"Oi, Lil. Como vocês estão?"**

**"Bem, eu acho"**, a ruiva apertou os braços da cadeira. **"Clara, as contrações estão vindo de quinze em quinze minutos".**

Clara sorriu. **"Vai dar tudo certo, Lil. Relaxe. Eu vou trazer uma maca e já volto, tá?"**

**"T... Tá"**, Lilly gaguejou, com o rosto muito vermelho devido ao esforço. Sirius sentou-se à sua direita, e pegou sua mão, enquanto Remo sentava-se à sua esquerda. Clara afastou-se, e voltou minutos depois, empurrando uma maca.

**"Vamos, Lil. Sirius, você quer ir com a Lil, ou prefere ficar?"**

**"Eu vou"**, Sirius disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Lilly disse:

**"Ele fica". **O rapaz voltou-se para a esposa, com uma leve mágoa no olhar. Ela apressou-se a explicar, **"Amor, você sabe o quanto você está nervoso. Acho melhor você ficar aqui. O Remo pode te fazer companhia, né, Aluado?"**

**"Claro. Fica, Sirius"**, o lobisomem sorriu tranquilizadoramente para o amigo. Sirius olhou para a esposa, e então para Clara.

**"Prometa que nada vai acontecer nem com a Lil, nem com o Harry. E que você vai vir me avisar assim que ele nascer".**

Clara sorriu, compreensiva.** "Eu prometo, Sirius".**

Sirius pareceu satisfeito, e deu um beijo breve na testa de Lilly. **"Eu te amo".**

Lilly sorriu. **"Eu também te amo"**. E Clara empurrou rapidamente a maca para a sala de partos, enquanto Sirius sentava-se ao lado de Remo.

**"Nem acredito que o Harry já vai nascer"**, ele murmurou, levemente abobado.

Remo sorriu. **"É, Almofadinhas, meu amigo, estamos ficando velhos".**

Sirius fez uma careta. **"Não quero virar o meu pai".**

Remo riu. **"Duvido que você vá virar o seu pai quando envelhecer, Sirius. Isso mataria o velho de desgosto".**

O sorriso de Sirius era maroto. **"Talvez eu devesse virar o velho agora, então".**

Remo riu mais ainda, e uma sombra caiu sobre os dois amigos. **"Sirius? Remo? O que estão fazendo aqui?"**

O animago e o lobisomem ergueram os olhos, e reconheceram Frank Longbottom. **"Frank!"** Sirius disse. **"A Lilly, minha mulher, está em trabalho de parto".**

Frank arregalou os olhos. **"Também?"**

**"Como assim também?"** Remo perguntou.

**"A Alice, minha mulher, também está tendo nosso bebê"**, Frank explicou. **"Estou aqui há cinco horas".**

Sirius ficou pálido. **"Cinco horas? E já teve alguma notícia da Alice?"**

**"Nenhuma"**, o rosto de Frank estava meio amarelado e muito ansioso.** "Mas o médico me jurou que ela está ótima".**

**"E o seu filho é o quê?"** Remo mudou de assunto, para acalmar tanto Sirius quanto Frank.

**"É um menino"**, Frank sentou-se numa cadeira próxima de Sirius. **"Eu e a Alice vamos ter um menino".**

**"Já escolheram o nome?"** Remo continuou a conversa amena, mas Sirius interrompeu-a resmungando.

**"Talvez eu devesse ter mandado Lil às favas e ter entrado com ela".**

Remo suspirou. **"Sirius, você não ia ajudar em nada ficando lá dentro. Acalme-se. A Lil está em excelentes mãos. Não confia na Clarinha?"**

**"Claro que confio, mas não agüento ficar cinco horas sem notícias da minha mulher".**

**"Sossegue, homem. Você iria deixar a Lilly mais nervosa do que ela provavelmente deve estar"**, Frank racionalizou, e voltou-se para Remo. **"Estamos indecisos. A Alice quer batizá-lo de Andrew, em homenagem ao pai dela, e eu quero Neville".**

**"É um belo nome. Diferente"**, Remo sorriu.

Frank correspondeu ao sorriso. **"Era o nome do meu avô. Foi ele que me criou, minha mãe morreu de parto, e meu pai quando eu tinha cinco anos".**

* * *

As horas se arrastavam e, logo, haviam se passado três horas desde que Sirius chegara com Lilly ao hospital. O rapaz estava para explodir de tanta ansiedade, e Remo se perguntava se, talvez, devesse arranjar uma poção sonífera em algum canto para ministrar ao amigo.

Frank estava igualmente agitado. Depois de ficar sentado de conversa com Remo, ele se pôs de pé e ficava indo e vindo, até que Sirius lhe gritara para que sossegasse, pois suas idas e vindas estavam deixando-o enjoado. Frank sentara-se, de cara amarrada, mas finalmente adormecera. Agora, ressonava baixinho, todo largado numa cadeira.

Finalmente, porém, Clara saiu da sala de parto. E vinha sorrindo. Sirius se pôs de pé num pulo, e Remo cutucou Frank, que acordou imediatamente.

**"E aí, Clarinha?"** Sirius perguntou à queima-roupa.

Um lampejo de cansaço iluminou brevemente os olhos cor de mel da medibruxa. **"Desculpe pela demora, Sirius. Não foi planejado"**. E então ela sorriu, lágrimas de emoção marejando seus olhos. **"Parabéns, meu amigo. Você tem um menininho de 55 centímetros e 3,457 gramas".**

Sirius abraçou a amiga com força e a girou no ar. Clara ria, abraçou-o e beijou-o no rosto. Frank e Remo também sorriam, felizes, e abraçaram o amigo quando ele colocou Clara no chão. Uma voz feminina interrompeu a festa.

**"Sirius? Remo? Clara? O que está havendo?"**

Os três jovens chamados viraram-se, e ficaram perplexos ao reconheceram Eve, visivelmente grávida, fitando-os (Clara calculou que ela estava no sexto ou sétimo mês de gestação).

**"Eve?"** Sirius e Remo disseram em uníssono.

A moça ficou embaraçadíssima. **"Oi... Nossa, há quanto tempo".**

**"É sim"**, Remo disse. Sirius ignorou Eve solenemente, e virou-se para Clara.

**"Quero ver meu filho e minha mulher".**

Clara acenou afirmativamente, mas, antes, deu um olhar significativo para Eve, que ficou vermelhíssima. **"Vem, Sirius".**

* * *

Ele era lindo.

Pequenino, com uma manta de cabelos pretos arrepiados, e olhos que, segundo a enfermeira de meia-idade que o dera para ela na sala de parto, seriam verdes como os dela.

Mesmo agora, ela podia dizer que ele era a cara do pai.

Alguns diriam que ele era feiinho, com cara de joelho.

Para Lilly Black, ele era o bebê mais lindo da face da Terra.

A porta se abriu, e, com um sorriso, ela cumprimentou o recém-chegado. **"Olha só, Harry... O papai chegou!"**

**

* * *

"Olha só, Harry... O papai chegou!"**

Sirius brecou por um momento, embasbacado com a beleza da cena. Lilly, com os cabelos longos e ruivos presos numa trança, sorria para ele, com o pequeno no colo. _Eu sou pai_, ele pensou.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, e deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Lilly. **"Oi, amor. Como você está?"**

**"Bem..."** Ela sorriu. **"Quer segurar o Harry?"**

Ele acenou afirmativamente, e, quando ela passou o bebê para os seus braços, uma onda de emoção o invadiu. O menino era pequenino, branquinho, de cabelos muito pretos e espetados. Era como ver o seu querido amigo mais uma vez, exceto pelos olhos, de cor indefinida.

**"Os olhos dele vão ser verdes... Como os meus"**, Lilly disse, baixinho, passando um braço em volta da cintura do marido.

**"Ele é lindo, Lil..."** Sirius falou baixinho, emocionado. **"Simplesmente lindo".**

**"Não é?"** Lilly disse, com orgulho.

Sirius assentiu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Jamais poderia imaginar que chegaria a amar tanto uma pessoa, quanto amava aquele menino pequenino, frágil e indefeso. Nada mais lhe importava, a não ser o bem-estar de seu filho.

**"Bem-vindo ao mundo, Harry James Black"**, ele sussurrou, dando um beijo na testa do bebê.


End file.
